Dream Journal
by Pokie4life
Summary: So I've been thinking about doing this for quite some time, but haven't been dreaming a lot lately. But now that I have, I want you guys to tell me what you think of them! Are they funny, interesting, weird, ect. So I guess you can call this a Blog of sorts, but its all about what goes on in my noggin at night. VIOLA, Ladies and Gents, I give you, MY DREAM JOURNAL!
1. Chapter 1

The time was Halloween.

All the stores and malls in town were all decorated and dressed up for the grand holiday occasion. Shelves were stocked with candy and costumes to the max, and made going up and down the aisles an adventure of its own.

But today was no shopping spree.

I bolted through the front sliding doors into Walmarts lobby. So many directions to turns to, yet so very little time to waste. Without thinking, I bolted to the left section of the store, directly towards the Halloween section. Without stopping to look behind, I ducked into a rack of clothing just outside the orange and black border. As I suspected, his ghostly white masked poked out above the decorations. I buried myself deep within the middle of the circular rack, praying that he wouldn't find me. Why he was after me was a mystery, but I didn't bother to look too far into the details. This madman was void of any righteous concious. His doctor had given up on him for this reason, and described him plainly as the "Boogeyman".

Michael Myers.

He stalked up and down the aisles, slashing at what he could've thought as a hiding place for me. His ferocious power behind each movement he made made me quiver deeper into the clothing; I felt like a kidnapped child hiding from their captor. Miraculously, he turned his back on me to look elsewhere, and started to walk away from me. Taking this as my probably only chance, I leapt out of hiding with precise ninja silence, and fled down the opposite end of the store. There were still employees working at the time and I would see one once and a while in an aisle. As bad as this sounds, I hoped that they would at least stall Michael long enough for me to get far away from here!

Like a gate to heaven, I saw the front doors once again. For some reason when I dived for the doors, I gained the urge to run on all fours like an animal. Just as I made it out, I turned my head as something caught my eye. Michaels white mask stuck out above the colourful scheme behind him, and his onyx eyes met solely with my own!

"Oh shit!" I cursed under my breath.

This is where my running on all fours came in handy. I found that I was actually faster and had better grip on the grassy land to flee. My survival instincts became animalistic when I saw his hulking form step through the doors and into the parking lot. By then I was halfway to one of the nearer high schools close to the store, and hoped that the building was better secure, and less obvious of hiding places. When I turned a corner and crossed a park to the school, there was a group of 3 boys chilling on a picnic table at the edge of the school walls. One saw me and pointed it out to his other friends. They called me over to hang out but I continued to flee for my life. Perfect, more distractions hopefully. It pained me greatly that it had to be this way, but I really didn't want to die. And lets face it, all these people were at the wrong place at the right time; for my case anyway.

I barrelled through the double doors like a speeding bullet. On the outside it looked like a normal high school. But on the inside, it looked like it went through a hell of a season from the Walking Dead! No signs of walkers or survivors, but maybe there could be some left over weapons I could use to fight off Michael! Walking down the dark hallway, the screams of the poor souls outside echoed into the still and lifeless school. A pain twinged in my chest, but I moved on.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

There came a loud bang of the slamming of the double doors, and heavy footsteps entered the building. My ears twitched at the sound and I quickened my pace. On the other side of the hall, there was a half opened door. Hearing his steps getting closer to the front of my hall, I ducked into the room like I was running on air. Not-a-sound.

The inside lead to a staircase that went downward to a kind of cave area, but it looked like it was used for storage. There were a few boxes littering the floor, but they were drenched with the dripping water and peeled open. Making sure the door was closed, I slid down and started going through them. A bunch old shoes and junk in one, and clothes in the other. But the third one...was filled with tools and weapons! My face lit up and I started digging though it like no tomorrow.

Guns, knives, everything that's been used before to try and kill him off before. But what caught my eye was something that came in handy against many deadly foes in history, and was nothing that has been used against Michael before! A long bamboo sheath was buried beneath the artillery, and carried a beautifully crafted Katana blade. Shining and sharp as a razors edge. A smile came over my face and I strapped it over my shoulder.

Aw man, I felt like ninja turtle Leonardo or Michonne the zombie slaying samurai! So bad ass!

When I climbed back up to the main floor however, ready for a fight to the death...Michael was no where to be seen!

Creeping out into the shadows, on guard for anything, there was no signs of him anywhere! It wasn't like Michael to turn away from a perfectly good victim. What, I'm not good enough for him?! Is that it Myers?! Huh!

I don't know why I'm sarcastically complaining, but at least I get to live another day, plus I got an epic weapon!

SCORE!

**Alot of other things happened, but I cant remember much else. I think Jason was my therapists about something, idk. I wrote this about an hour and a half after I woke up, but I remember a ninja turtle bit, but not enough info to write about it. What I do remember is that either Raphael or me was a dog, and we were stuck in a dusty old mail room trying to get back to his brothers and splinter outside. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was hanging precariously off the side of a cliff. I had tripped and fallen down into a tubed cave, sliding down into the opening over the edge. The only thing keeping me from going over was a firm grasp upon a root that stuck out of the face of the cave wall.

For some reason, I was Eliza Thornberry for the moment I was hanging off, and had an elephant like trunk for a nose. If my suspicions were correct, I could call for help using this. Taking in a deep breath, I blew out my nose, and a loud elephant trumpet came blaring out. It was so loud it surprised me, and I turned back to my regular self. The nose shrunk back into my face, my pigtails grew out and cascaded down my back into thick blonde locks, and I grew out of my child body and back into my teenage size. I was me again!

My trumpet call caught the attention of something above me. Looking deep up into the cave opening, I could see a pair on animalistic eyes. As they crept closer to me, a snout and big wet nose poked through the shadows and whined at me. It was a dog! Judging by its facial colouring, I guessed it was a Shepard.

I looked up into its big blue eyes, and pleaded silently for help.

There came a muffled call from above, and the dog started to dig. Widening the hole and letting light poke though the darkness, shining upon my face. The dog started to bark and caught the attention of its master. There came scuffling from the mouth of the cave and a hand reached into the hole and stretched out to me. My eyes lit up and using my free hand, I grasped firmly onto the strangers. With strong pulls, I was dragged back into the hole and up the slippery slope. When the mouth of the cave finally came into view, I could see who was saving me. Grasping onto the rims of the mouth, I hauled myself up once I was level with the ground and pushed the rest of my body through.

Tired and relieved pants huffed out of me and I thanked him in between breaths. He was just as tired but was quick to recover. Looking up at my saviour, I took in a good long look at him. He was a little older than me; I estimated 17-18. He had deep blue eyes like his dogs, a scruff upon his chin, and thick black locks contrasting his pale complexion.

He was handsome. But the longer I looked at him, the more his features began to lighten and contort in colour. As more time passed, he began to look like my Boyfriend! Through out the dream I never caught his name, but I do remember him taking me back with him to his home. We were far up into the mountains where snow and ice covered the land. Near the summit, I saw a large igloo-looking home peek out through the snowy background. When he lead me and his canine inside, it looked like an icy castle. The railings were made of black iron supporting the ice art that made up this home. It was beautiful, shining and gleaming in the light of the candle flames. There was a roaring fireplace in the centre wall of the living room. I huddled up in front of it immediately as soon as I entered. My saviour came up from behind and wrapped a thick fur blanket around my shoulders. The welcoming extra heat embraced me and I curled up within it.

Throughout most of the dream, he was gentle and kind with me. For some reason, my little brother, Andre, was here. While he was in a room in the opposite end of the house, I was alone in the living room sitting on the circular fur carpet. The stranger who saved me calmly walked into the room, and took a seat beside me.

"You know" I started, "You saved my life, yet I don't even know your name."

His head tilted in thought, and he nodded in agreement. With a chuckle, he responded "Aaron."

A light smile spread on my face, and I replied "Leslie."

A soothing warm vibe blossomed between us, and something curled around my shoulder after a few minuets of silence. My head perked up at the sudden move and saw that Aaron had wrapped his arm around me. A light pink blush spread over my face and I shyly shrunk away. When Aaron didn't let up, something didn't feel right. A pain twinged in my stomach; the kind you feel when either you're doing something wrong or something bad is going to happen. I had a feeling it was going to be both.

I didn't want to be rude, so I lightly brushed his arm off of me. He looked at me with a questionable look, and I lightly shook my head no. When he tried to do it again, I did it more firmly this time and squeezed my eyes shut looking away with a stronger blush taking my cheeks. This was making me uncomfortable. Suddenly, he pushed me down onto my back and hovered over me. My eyes widened and the blush took over my whole face. Aaron looked my straight in the eyes and asked "What's the problem?"

The pain in my stomach intensed, and I tried to push myself into the carpet and see if I'll somehow disappear right into it. Again, when I looked at him for a long time, he would contort to look like my Boyfriend! I wanted to say something but the words wouldn't leave my lips. Something in my expression must've caught his eye, that I was dropping my guard.

He started to lean in for a kiss.

I was too dazed and confused to register anything happening around me, and Aaron placed his lips upon mine. My mind saw Aaron as my Boyfriend, but I knew in my heart that he wasn't Carter! When I came back out of my daze, I saw that Aaron was over top, pinning me down by the chest! Wiggling free and delivering a violent shove, Aaron went sliding across the icy room. Sitting up and looking him in the eyes from afar, I spat out his affection and wiped my lips dry.

Later that day, we grew farther apart and more solo. That night, I couldn't take it any more. When Aaron was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, I came up behind and locked the door from the outside. I called out for Andre and told him to get his things, we were leaving.

I could hear Aaron's cursing and ramming into the door while we ran around the house and collected our backpacks. When Aaron's sister came running in, we were running out.

As soon as Aaron was let out and he charged through the front door, Andre and I were already out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is rated M in only one small section, just to warn you. **

They were hiding something, I felt it deep in my bones the moment I started going there. Walking through those double doors...I could feel a strange, ominous vibe fill the building.

And like I thought...I was right!

I was chosen along with a handful of other people to go explore the forbidden basement of my school. No one was allowed down there, not even the janitors who had the master key. I hauled a ten pound backpack on my shoulders walking down the dark, damp hallway. Me along with about a dozen other people ventured deeper and deeper into the cavern-like hall. It was total darkness down here, but we were equipped with fully charged flashlights to guide us. About four men in our group were armed with defensive firearms, strapped safely in their holsters.

I hugged my body from the chilled underground air. It was stuffy down here. We used flashlights cause torches used fire, and fire used up the little oxygen this place had.

After about ten minuets, we came to a light at the end of the cave. My eyes brightened and we all quickened our pace to reach it. When we arrived...I couldn't believe my eyes!

There was a whole different world down here!

Like Jurassic Park or Skull Island...there were dinosaurs!

Did...did we reach the center of the earth? **(Aw great...here we go again. JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH 3 EVERYBODY!)**

There were lush meadows and forests, crystal clear waters, and mountains so high they reached past the clouds!

We stepped out into the warm sunlight, feeling the cool breeze on our skin. Everyone was in awe of the secret my school had managed to keep. Were they even aware they were built upon this...portal...to another world?! We dropped our loads off our backs and started to wander around.

It was gorgeous!

The necks of tall Brontosaurus's reached up through the canopies, Pterodactyls flew over head with their enormous wings shadowing us, and the tiny herds of Troodons that scurried around the fields like chickens without their heads.

After a few minutes of looking around from where we stood on the tall sand dune-like hill, something powerful rumbled and shook the ground beneath our feet. All our heads shot up, and I saw smoke bellowing out of the summit of one of the many mountains surrounding us. I cried out, and pointed up to it. Everyone turned their heads to see the growing activity of a volcano!

Suddenly, one of the guys behind us pulled out something from his pocket, and pushed his thumb on the big red button on top of it. The volcano shook violently, and started to show increasing signs of erupting! Everyone saw the volcano, and tried to run away. All the men that had guns now had them out and loaded, pointing them at the rest of us!

"Alright, now nobody do anything stupid!" the lead man shouted.

I froze in my spot, but the rest of the group started to run the opposite direction and into the forest. The lead man shouted to his goons to bring them back, and they started to sprint after them without hesitation. With me being the only girl left, I was shaking in my boots. The man eyed me. "Well at least one of you isn't stupid" he said humorously.

My ears perked up at the sound of his grisly voice addressing me. My eyes looked up in fear as he motioned me to come closer with his index finger. I hesitated, swallowing a dry knot in my throat. When he shot at the sky, I jumped startled and quickly scrambled over to him. His mouth widened into a sick grin, showing off his yellowed rotten teeth.

**(M) **Once I stood a few feet away from him, he sauntered closer to me. "You know" he began, licking his chapped lips, "You're a cute little thing."

The feel of hot breath whispering on my neck sent nerve wracking chills down my spine. He was so close to me I could feel the prickly stubble upon his jaw scratch on me. His smell was gagging, like a sweaty gym sock. When I tried to look away, I accidently ended up exposing the right side of my neck, to which he proceeded to lick with his slimy, snakeish tongue. My cheeks flushed a beat red and I could feel my face grow hot with a blush. He moaned deep in his throat after tasting my sweet, virgin flesh. He noticed me trembling like a baby bunny, and his sick wolfish grin widened.

"Get on the ground" he suddenly spoke.

I flinched.

I felt a cold barrel press against my temple. "Now"

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, and slid down upon my stomach. He smirked with satisfaction above me, and knelt down. I emitted a small whimper through my pursed lips as he climbed over top of me. My blush darkened as a felt a noticeable bulge poke my backside. I trembled beneath him, grasping the ground with shaking fists. He seemed to take great pleasure from my submissive terror. He leaned down and flicked his tongue across my ear. "Spread your legs..."

My breath hitched in my throat as my body tightened every muscle in it. My eyes widened as my mind tried to wrap itself around the situation, drawing a horrified blank stare.

No.

No no no no no no!

This can't be happening!

Just as he grasped the back of my thighs roughly, the volcano shook the ground again, this time with a magnitude ten times as strong. The rippling force caused the man to loose his balance, and he toppled off of me. I rolled over and jumped back onto my feet. Wasting no time, I charged back to the cave entrance. Just as the sick pervert noticed I was gone, he grabbed his gun that had slid from his grasp in the fall, and sloppily fired off four rounds at the cave. I dodged around the rock face corner, and sped through the caverns just in time as the volcano started to spew molten lava down its body.

**Yay explosions! **

* * *

I made it to the bottom floor of the school building, smoke of the fires following me through the tunnels. I sprinted up the staircases, and made it to the main floor. Suddenly, Ganondorf from Wind Waker (Zelda) had appeared before me, blocking off my only exit to the doors.

"You're not going no where girl" he growled.

Just as the volcano beneath shook the world once more, he started to stumble over his two left feet, and grasped upon the railing behind him. Just as he grasped my clothing for balance, I kicked him square in his beer belly stomach. "Get lost, fat ass!" I shouted down as he fell over the edge.

Running down the main staircase, I dived out of the double doors, and outside. The smell of fresh air was refreshing, but as I felt a strange heat radiating onto my body, I turned back to look at my school.

Smoke was leaking out from all of the lower leveled windows, and flames scorched the classrooms and halls.

Feeling myself become lucid now, I took off down the street. Seeing as this was another life or death situation, I jumped down upon all fours, and sped off down the sidewalk. Again, I was much, much faster running on this animalistic drive. The town seemed completely oblivious to the smoking school or the frequent earthquakes all around them. Almost completely ignoring my cautious common sense, I started leaping through red lights and over traffic every other intersection. Drivers honked their horns, blaring in my ears and cursing road raged induced comments at me.

Making it to the park in the middle of town, I saw that the trees that grew there had tripled in size! Suddenly feeling the urge to climb them, I hugged the trunk of the tallest one and scaled up it like an ape! Reaching the peak without breaking a sweat, I turned to see that the school was smoking like a chimney! The top bell tower bellowed out thick black clouds of smoke and ash. The earthquakes strengthened in power, and I felt that if I didn't get out now, I would be blown to bits along with the town!

Feeling my inner ape come over me, I started to jump and swing from tree to tree till I reached the buildings at the edge of the park. Feeling like spider-man, I started to jump from rooftop to rooftop to evade the danger.

At the edge of town, there was a railway station. Jumping down and inspecting it, it looked completely untouched and abandoned. Going to run down the next street, I saw only the wide vast expansion of the lake.

My town was transported onto an island!

Starting to panic, I felt behind me the town falling to pieces. Suddenly, a few blocks down, I saw an abandoned boathouse! Sprinting upon all fours to reach it, I saw that there were 3 vessels that could take me across.

A blue row boat, a red speed boat, and a Dumbo carousel elephant.

Feeling the heat grow more intense behind me, I picked the most logical and quick witted one of all.

I hopped onto the Dumbo!

Still feeling that I was still lucid, I thought that if I concentrated hard enough, Dumbo would come to life and fly!

I jumped onto the bobbing pachyderm, splashing into the pitch black water. Paddling through the house and out into open waters, I bumped the face of the artificial animal right into the door upon opening it. A hole cracked in his abdomen, and I tried to concentrate. I was tipping and struggling to keep balance as I drifted off. Behind me, my hometown went up in flames and crumbled down to ash. Not looking back, I kept trying to get this stupid thing to fly!

Suddenly, somethings hopped out of the water and attacked me. I screamed startled, and the Dumbo rocketed off into the sky.

**YAY DUMBO XD**

**Ok, This has to be one of the most real feeling dreams I've had in a while! I swear, I felt almost everything in it! Including the M scene...*shudders*...pig. **


End file.
